Study Buddy
by Daidouji Tomoyo
Summary: Tomorrow is the dreaded math test and Sakura needs help studying for it! With Tomoyo out ill, Touya working after school, and others going on a student council meeting, Sakura has no choice but to go to one last person... S+S FRIENDSHIP fic


Study Buddy - a Sakura and Syaoran Fanfic 

STUDY BUDDY  
by Ellie  
  
DISCLAIMER: (gotta love these! =P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Study Buddy" is a one-shot fic starring three lovable characters-----Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, and Li Meiling!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rain, rain, go away. Please come back another day. Normally whenever I see rain falling hard, this would mean that the day will be somewhat--- cursed. This meant that something bad and horrifying was going to happen to me at this particular day (and I don't mean capturing lost Clow Cards either). This was not a very good day for me to wake up from daydreaming and concentrate more on multiplying and dividing fractions; not that I was a genius at fractions in the first place anyway. In fact, we were going to have a test on fractions. Dang it! I thought at that fact right after Kaho Mizuki-sensei announced it and even wrote it on the board. Seeing the words "Math," "test," and "fractions" already fried my brain and not live again until Math would be declared as "no longer a required subject in school."  
  
Alrighty then, I thought to myself. Now... who am I going to bug to be my study buddy for tomorrow's math test...?  
  
I turned to my empty seat and sighed. Tomoyo-chan caught the flu last night and would not be able to be here in school for a couple of days. I really wanted to visit Tomoyo-chan but Tomoyo-chan even warned me on the phone not to come over so I would not catch the flu from her. I sighed and I thought to myself that I was really lucky to have such a caring best friend as she. I would have to call her later after school and let her know that we were going to have a test tomorrow. So much for Tomoyo-chan being my study buddy... she had no problems with Math at all.  
  
Then a couple seats away from my desk were my three buddies from the cheerleading squad--- Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan. Yeah, I'm sure they'll help me out! Right before I was intentionally going to ask them if we can hang out after school to study for tomorrow's test, the sight of Yamazaki Takeshi-kun, our student council president and the biggest fibber in the whole campus, just right near Chiharu-chan, just reminded me that the girls were going to attend today's student council meeting with him presiding. Okay, I'll have to scratch them off my possible study buddy list...  
  
My next option was to just go home and wait until Touya arrives from school. Wait a minute... today's Thursday! He's working at his part-time job today..... darn it! Why the test had to be on a Friday...? I wish it was on Tuesday or something so my brother would spend some time help me study these stupid fractions... argh, I really hate fractions... And in addition, my father had to stay late at the university tonight to do his research or something with his colleagues (something to do with Archaeology, obviously). Darn it, I was almost out of options in my possible study buddy list.  
  
"That's all that you need to know for the test, everyone," Mizuki-sensei concluded her lecture. "Remember, there are the review problems that you can do to help you study at the end of the chapter. This test is an important, big one and it's going to make a difference in your final grade for the quarter, so be sure you get together with a fellow classmate and try to study as much as you can." Thank you for the reminder, Mizuki-sensei... "And remember, when you take the test, just relax and feel confident that you can master the test... it's not that hard, trust me..." I tried, Mizuki-sensei, but what can I say to this...? It's... Math... "Alright, you've got the rest of the period to get together with your classmates and study for the test!"  
  
Oh sheesh... I lowered my head, feeling completely dead. Another low grade in my record, I thought. I admitted that I studied along with people during math tests but today was just not a very good day for me. All the people I wanted to get help from are all occupied with their own time and there was no way that even Terada-sensei himself would help me out because Math was not my subject. Before I was about to fall down to my mathematical funeral I accidentally overheard two Chinese kids sitting right behind me conversing in Chinese. Of course, knowing that I can never understand a single word they were saying I tried to avoid the both of them. However, thinking about it, I felt very tempted to turn around and ask the Chinese kid with somewhat messy-to-clean hazelnut-colored hair and deep amber eyes if he would be willing enough to be my study buddy.  
  
Li Syaoran... my mind spoke within me, murmuring the mysterious yet reserved Chinese's boy's name. I always thought to myself that Syaoran would always hate me forever since we first met and even learned that we were both trying to accomplish the same objective and he wanted to be the dominant force between the two of us. But the more we competed, the more we actually grew closer together. From then on we were no longer rivals but more of a dynamic duo team. And not just that, he and I also became really good friends.  
  
Okay, sorry Li, but I just need to bug you, since you're so good in Math... Without anymore other thoughts I decided to invite myself in their "foreign" conversation and just gave a small hint of smile towards Syaoran while his eyes were directed towards the meatball-headed Chinese girl sitting next to him--- Li Meiling. Sometimes I wished that Syaoran was conversing with me instead, but then again I should not even think of such things. After all, this girl Meiling is a relative of Syaoran, plus she was also bestowed to be married to him when they get older. Somehow a small portion of my heart would ache a bit thinking of this fact, but then again, why the heck should I think about the kid who hates my guts in the first place? This is Li Syaoran that we were talking about, by the way...  
  
My mind began to wonder out in space again, thinking about Syaoran and how his life must have been back in his home, Hong Kong. Actually I started to think of him more than thinking about Yukito-san, my long time secret crush. Maybe it was because I started to get used to hanging around with Syaoran so much, especially during the times where we had to capture another loose Clow Card. Come to think of it, Syaoran was not really a bad guy after all. In fact... I thought I started to find him...........  
  
"HELLO?!"  
  
"HOE!!" I shrieked from out of the blue, completely snapped from my mind's wonder. Right when I landed back to reality I was startled when I found Meiling's fiery-glaring face staring right at me. What now, I thought to myself. Did I do something wrong...?  
  
"You're staring at Li again, aren't you Kinomoto?" Great, I thought to myself. Here we go again...  
  
"NO!!" I shrieked immediately before Meiling can speak again. "Meiling, I was just---"  
  
"Look, Kinomoto, if you've got something to say to Li AND me, then SAY SOMETHING!!!" I raised an eyebrow right at her. This was not the first time she ever yelled to me about him. I think it was becoming of a habit already.  
  
"Meiling!" A fierce voice came in between us. I turned my eyes towards Syaoran as he displayed a dissatisfied expression towards her. "You didn't have to yell---"  
  
"Li?!" Meiling started whining at a language that I can finally understand. "Ugh, don't you even feel comfortable with Kinomoto here staring at you like an idiot?"  
  
"Meiling?!"  
  
I sighed deeply, looking down, trying not to look at the engaged couple arguing over me. Sometimes I thought to myself if Meiling was really right about me always on the way of her and Syaoran. But still, I have the right to complete my mission as a Card Captor. I was chosen by Kero-chan, plus I believe I have potential too! I knew that I can be as good as Syaoran himself--- Kero-chan knew it, even Syaoran himself knew it. "I'm sorry, you guys..."  
  
The fighting stopped and the two Chinese kids turned their eyes at me. "She has a reason to be angry, Li-kun..."  
  
"Butt out, Kinomoto!" Meiling retorted right at me.  
  
"Kinomoto....?" Syaoran stared at me with a confused look. I gulped right when I noticed them looking right towards me. I felt a sweatdrop coming on to me and was ready to choke at the same time.  
  
"Uhh... err... uhh.... I just wanted to ask you something, Li-kun, but since you're busy and stuff, I'll just... umm...."  
  
"Just spit it out, Kinomoto..." Syaoran crossed his arms, still keeping his deep amber eyes right at me.  
  
"Say something, Kinomoto," Meiling joined in as well. "You do NOT want to make Li impatient, you know..."  
  
"Meiling, just shut up..." Syaoran rolled his eyes at her and turned back right at me.  
  
I stood up straight, trying not to make myself look obviously nervous around them, and decided to make this quick. I took a very deep breath and finally spilled everything out: "Li-kun, I need help studying for tomorrow's test and since Tomoyo-chan is sick and my brother's working today and the girls and Yamazaki-kun are going to have a student council and there's no one else that I know who are available on helping me out so I thought that maybe I can ask you to be my study buddy for tomorrow's test since you're really good at math, but since you seem to be busy along with Meiling that I thought it'd be rude for me to just ask you like that, I'll just go ahead and go home and try to suffer myself all night and get another big fat 'F' in tomorrow's test and you know the rest---"  
  
"What time, Kinomoto?" I gasped with surprise to hear Syaoran reply to my pathetic explanation.  
  
"Li?! I thought that you and I are going to study together..." Meiling whined at Syaoran again.  
  
"Hoe...." I lowered my head and released some air for me to breathe. "Li, that's okay, really... I really don't want to---"  
  
"No, it's not okay, Kinomoto," Syaoran glanced at me with a serious look.  
  
"Hoe....?"  
  
"You're not doing well in Math anyway; why even bother suffer when you're already flunking Math in the first place? Besides, who else is going to help you study?"  
  
No one, I thought to myself. Man, this bites.  
  
"Li?!! Why are you being so helpful to her?!" Meiling yelled at Syaoran again. I lowered down and shook my head. Why can't she give the poor kid a break...?  
  
"Kinomoto, how about this?" I blinked, looking a little naive at the situation. "We'll study together--- the three of us. We'll study at my apartment."  
  
"LI?!"  
  
"Fine by me..." I shrugged away as my response. Might as well so I can have a chance to pass this test.  
  
"Good." Meiling's face grew even redder right at me. She was in one of her jealous modes again.  
  
  
Finally, school was over. I met up with Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan, who were just standing around near the door, waiting for Yamazaki-kun to finish his conversation with Mizuki-sensei. I leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Syaoran and Meiling. They got into another one of their usual arguments again, obviously about me.... again. The girls were peeking through the door while I just stood there waiting when Chiharu suddenly just gave me her usual cute smile.  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked in confusion after seeing Chiharu smiling at me as if I was hiding something from her.  
  
"Lucky you, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu giggled right at me.  
  
"Hoe....?"  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but you're actually the first Japanese girl who gets to study with Li Syaoran-kun for tomorrow's math test!" I stood there looking confused, staring at her as if I was completely moronic at her expression. Okay, so I'm studying with Li-kun... what's wrong with that?  
  
"Well..... it's Li-kun... big deal," I replied at her, shrugging at the same time.  
  
"Are you trying to play dumb or something, Sakura-chan?" Rika-chan joined in our little conversation. "Come on...... it's Li Syaoran we're talking about here... he's the top student in our math class ever since he transferred here! Everybody in class has been fussing around on how much they want to hang out with him so they can get to pass the class too! You're the first one EVER to actually get to study with him!"  
  
"Uh.... so?" Again, I gave the same shrug at Rika-chan.  
  
"Hey you guys, here they come!" Naoko-chan hushed both Chiharu and Rika. I turned my head to see Syaoran and Meiling coming out from the classroom. Meiling was still in her usual "high and mighty" self, clinging on to Syaoran's right arm while he was again in his old muggy, grumpy self. It looked like nothing happened between them in there, but being a Syaoran watcher that I can be (no, that's not what I meant... it's not what you think... really...) I always knew that something always happens between them.  
  
"Ah, Li-kun! Hi Meiling!" Chiharu waved at them. Meiling gave me a quick glare at first, then went to her cheery self.  
  
"Hey there!" Meiling waved right at the cheery cheerleaders. I decided to stay quiet and leaned relaxed against the wall with no expression on my face. "What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"We're waiting for Yamazaki-kun to be finished talking to Mizuki-sensei!" Naoko answered. "I think we're gonna have like a field trip or something very soon for this class!"  
  
"Oooh! A trip!!" Meiling gasped happily and turned to her future husband. "Li, we're going to have so much fun together!!" Again, she cuddled herself around Syaoran and giggled.  
  
"I can hardly wait..." Syaoran sarcastically murmured his answer. Again, another dissatisfied look on his face was shown. Sometimes I wondered how he and Meiling ever got themselves engaged in the first place. Could it be a family thing or maybe Syaoran did not know any better and just went for the idea...? Boys sure are stupid, aren't they...?  
  
"Well, I do hope that Yamazaki-kun isn't making up anymore stupid excuses and other nonsense stories to the teacher just for her to take us out on a field trip..." Chiharu frowned with her arms crossed. "You know how much of a big liar he can be..."  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!!" A familiar voice was heard from inside the classroom. I turned my head and saw Yamazaki Takeshi-kun, our student council president and the biggest liar in the whole class, coming out from the classroom with yet another enthusiastic look on his face. "I'M BACK AND READY FOR THE MEETING!"  
  
"We want HARD AND ACCURATE FACTS at the meeting, Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu glared and demanded right at the other kid.  
  
"Relax," Yamazaki chuckled and slapped his hand against his notebook on his left hand. "I got ALL the facts written here after talking with Mizuki-sensei!"  
  
"Oooh, tell us if we're really going to have a field trip! Li over here was so ecstatic to know!" Meiling giggled excitedly towards Yamazaki as she held Syaoran tighter than ever. I smiled a bit and just shook my head.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Syaoran glared at Meiling as he tried to struggle away from her. "And... ugh... get off me... I... can't... breathe..."  
  
Yamazaki made his usual "peace" sign: "You'll find out soon enough, Meiling!" He turned his eyes towards Syaoran and saluted right at him: "Hey Li, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Tired..." Syaoran murmured his reply. "Look, it's getting late... we gotta go study for tomorrow's test now... you'd better get going to your meeting before all the other kids start throwing stuff at you for being late..."  
  
"Ha ha..." Yamazaki laughed at Syaoran's attempted humor. It was pretty funny, actually... lame, but funny. "Nice one, Li! Welp... we're outta---" He broke off his sentence and suddenly just moved his head towards me. "Hey Kinomoto, I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Hey," I waved with a smile on my face.  
  
Yamazaki blinked with a worried look. "Eh...? Kinomoto, you're usually on your cheery self... something wrong?"  
  
"Sorry for not being my usual happy self today... you know how I panic a lot at math tests..."  
  
"It's cool, Kinomoto---" Again, he changed his subject: "Whoa! I forgot, Daidouji isn't here today! Who are you gonna study with?" I pointed my thumb towards Syaoran and Meiling. Yamazaki suddenly nudged Syaoran on his arm. "Hey, that's really nice of ya, Li! We all know how flunky Kinomoto is when it comes to math..."  
  
"That's not funny, Yamazaki," I glared right at him.  
  
"Well, we're going now," Syaoran nodded right at Yamazaki and the other cheerleaders. Meiling continued to cling on to his arm as he turned his eyes towards me. "You ready, Kinomoto?"  
  
"Let's go," I answered, pushed myself off the wall using the heel of my feet. "I'll just leave a message at my house, just in case my brother comes home first before he heads out for work."  
  
Yamazaki turned his head as they were heading the other direction and pointed out his finger: "Just relax, Kinomoto..... Fractions are your best friends! They were discovered for a very important reason! Did you know that without fractions, we won't be able to---"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Yamazaki," I heard Chiharu interrupted Yamazaki as she pulled him along with her further.  
  
"--- Fractions all started way back in the oooooold days in France when---"  
  
"YAMAZAKI-KUN?!" I smiled a bit, knowing how Chiharu and Yamazaki were so close to each other. Yamazaki, being the biggest liar that he was, surely would make a good lawyer--- or a politician even.  
  
"Hey, good luck studying, Sakura-chan!" Rika giggled, waving goodbye right at me. I noticed Chiharu whispering at Rika and Naoko and the three giggled happily. I started at them with a suspicious look and called right at them:  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!" I yelled loudly at them. They continued giggling as they made their way towards the meeting room. I decided to stay behind Syaoran and Meiling and follow them. On our way outside the gate I exchanged goodbyes to my fellow classmates while Meiling continued to make herself feel comfortable around Syaoran. Sometimes seeing the two of them together was an embarrassing scene, especially at the fact that two people are already getting married in the future at age 10.  
  
  
  
"Hi Touya-niichan!" I spoke on Syaoran's phone after I dialed my house phone number, leaving a message on our answering machine. I wished Kero-chan was able to answer the phone so he can take my message, but since no one was supposed to know he existed, more bad luck for me. "I don't know if you're coming home first before you go to work and stuff, but I'm at Li-kun's apartment right now, studying for tomorrow's math test. I'll be home before dark, 'kay? Tell Dad, just in case he comes home early too. Bye!" I hung up the phone and wiped off the sweat off of my forehead.  
  
I turned my head towards the living room and shrieked in surprise to see the glaring Meiling sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed. "Hoe! You scared me, Meiling!"  
  
"I'm keeping an eye on you, Kinomoto!" Meiling blurted out from her stare.  
  
"This isn't exactly my idea, Meiling," I replied in a calm manner. I was not in the mood to fight and argue at such a gloomy wet day anyway.  
  
"Well YOU asked Li for help!"  
  
"And he agreed to help me, Meiling! I mean, he could've said no and I'll be fine with it..."  
  
"I'm STILL keeping an eye on you, Kinomoto!" Meiling continued on. "You DO know that you're in my top priority list of girls to watch out for... you and I both know how popular and cute Li is, and since I'm already engaged to him, it's MY duty to protect him from boy-grabbing girls like you!"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute there, Meiling---" Before the argument grew more intense Syaoran appeared with a tray of snacks and refreshments, staring with another dissatisfied look right at us. "Uhhh.... hey Li!"  
  
Syaoran gave us a suspicious look and placed the tray on the coffee table. "I got us some hot tea and some almond cookies... okay, get your books and notebooks out..."  
  
I turned to my schoolbag and pulled out my math book, my notebook, and my pencil case. I opened my book to the review section of fractions as Syaoran explained what to do for each section of the review. Meiling looked as if she was drooling on him, while I tried to figure out how to translate Syaoran's explanations at fractions in to a language that I can actually understand. After the quick explanation, we went ahead and started solving every single fraction problem in the book.  
  
Okay... adding "like" fractions... this should be easy... I decided to solve the easy problems first before I stumble at all the hardest problems in the review. 14/24 + 2/24.... that's easy... it's 16/24... reduce to the lowest fraction... dang it... umm.. umm.....16... 24... "Okay.... I got 16/24 as my answer..."  
  
"You have to reduce the fraction to the lowest form, Kinomoto," I heard Syaoran speak while his eyes were completely concentrated on the book and on his notebook. "Otherwise you'll get points taken off from the test if you don't reduce them."  
  
"Hoe...." I sighed deeply, frowning in dissatisfaction at the same time. Why is math doing this to me....?  
  
"Gosh, Kinomoto, are you like.... an idiot or something?" I lifted my eyes a bit and stared at Meiling. It was bad enough that there were too many people picking on me or making fun of me, but being insulted by people like Meiling was getting way too far for me. "What have you been doing all this time anyway?"  
  
"Capturing the Clow Cards, okay?!" I retorted right away. My voice was raised so high that I even ended up breaking my pencil in to two halves. I stared at the broken pencil and things start to pop up in my mind: 1/2 + 1/2 = 1. Oh I know... I'll just finish answering these and I'll reduce them later...  
  
I took another fresh pencil from my pencil box, hid the pencil that I just broke, and continued on with my review problems.  
  
  
Many minutes passed and I was halfway finished with my review problems. I already solved all the easy ones. The only problems left that I have yet to solve were adding and subtracting non-like fractions and mixed numbers--- all adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing. And finally, I still have yet to reduce my answers to the lowest fraction. Oh, how exciting!  
  
Okay... non-like fractions... umm... this shouldn't be too hard... all I gotta do is make them as like fractions! I stared at these same problems for almost three minutes and at the same time I felt myself completely frozen in thought. I slowly glanced my eyes towards Syaoran and blinked to see him actually showing Meiling how to solve a certain problem. I raised an eyebrow when I saw this and tried to avoid them just so I did not have to show my true feelings for this. That's not fair... how come Li's showing Meiling how to solve a certain problem when he just tells me what to do without showing it... great, how am I going to....... I shook my head after thinking that thought. NO WAY! I CAN'T LET THEM SHOW THAT I'M A MORON IN FRACTIONS! I CAN DO THIS!! I DON'T NEED THEIR HELP... YES, I CAN DO THIS!! COME ON, SAKURA, USE YOUR BRAIN POWER AND CONQUER THESE DREADED FRACTIONS!!  
  
I went back to my problems again and I kept my pencil tip still on the paper, still thinking as much as I can on trying to solve these ugly, horrible things that we call FRACTIONS. Lowest common denominator.... what's a denominator again? I started flipping back pages to where the "lowest common denominator" was explained. I knew all my multiplication tables, no problem... it was just that it was really difficult for me to remember two ore more sets of multiples all at the same time for me to find the lowest common multiple. Without even noticing my eyes start to wander off again from looking at my problems towards looking at Syaoran and Meiling--- and it looked like they were closer than ever, sitting together side-by-side with Meiling resting against Syaoran's left side of his chest while Syaoran continues to show her how to solve that one little problem. Sakura, don't look at them... look at the fractions... look at the fractions... and think, Sakura, THINK!  
  
I found my pencil shaking from its stillness, making curly-lined marks all around the paper. My hand holding the pencil was shaking nervously--- could this be stress? I immediately slapped my right hand so it would stop shaking. The sound of the slapping startled the couple and both their eyes were at me, with Syaoran looking confused and Meiling with her usual glaring again. "Uhh... sorry... my hand was shaking... heh..." I gave a huge, nervous grin and a huge sweatdrop just fell from the right side of my head. "Um.... yeah..."  
  
"Are you okay, Kinomoto?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow right at me.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah! I'm fine... hehe... you guys do what you guys are doing and... hehe... don't mind me... heh..." I laughed nervously, trying to get rid of all the stress and tension within me. And no, it was not about the fact that Syaoran was helping Meiling, but the fact that I just could not get anywhere with all these "non-like fractions" and "least common denominator" junk.  
  
Meiling shook her head at me with a little smirk on her face. "You know, it's actually enjoyable watching you getting tortured at such a cute way, you know that?"  
  
I gave a little glare right at the annoying bratty Chinese girl: "Whatever, Meiling..."  
  
We went back to what we were doing with me staring at my problems and Syaoran showing Meiling more of how to solve review problems...... Man, I hate looking at them all close like that... argh...  
  
Without a doubt, I accidentally broke my second pencil right at the sight. Great... just great....  
  
  
An hour has passed and until now, I was still stuck at the same problems again. How in the world did Syaoran ever make these stupid fractions so dang easy? It's not fair; I felt like I wanted to smack him or something for showing off too much, just because math is his favorite subject. I decided to not look at the two of them getting all cuddly next to each other while Syaoran was helping Meiling out with the review problems. Okay... back to studying...  
  
After about a minute of staring at the problems I overheard a little conversation between Syaoran and Meiling. They were not talking in Chinese this time. Thank goodness.  
  
"... I love every single thing about you, Li ..." Meiling sighed in bliss.  
  
"No big deal, Meiling..." Syaoran replied to Meiling's blissful compliment.  
  
"I wish I can do all the things that you can do so I won't have to bug you all the time to help me, Li..."  
  
"So? Go and do whatever you want to do!"  
  
"And... and you're not afraid of anything....... anything at all!"  
  
"It's life, Meiling..."  
  
"But I truly mean it... you're so courageous and so brave.... especially around GHOSTS and other spooks... unlike SOME OTHER PEOPLE that I know....."  
  
Right when Meiling mentioned those words that I truly hate (ghosts and "other spooks") I twitched a bit. I lifted my eyes right at Meiling and glared right at her for making those remarks. Everyone knows how I just cannot stand spooks like that, all thanks to Touya and his little spook-sightings and Naoko's scary ghost stories...  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Meiling...?"  
  
Immediately Meiling cuddled along with Syaoran with her arms around him tight. "You're going to protect me from danger, right? You're going to keep me warm and safe from scary spooky-ooky ghosts, riiiight?"  
  
Grrrr... I found the voice in my mind grunting madly at Meiling's advances to Syaoran.  
  
"Ugh, let go, Meiling... there's no such thing as ghosts!"  
  
"PROMISE ME, LI XIAO-LANG...... YOU DO KNOW THAT IT'S THE FUTURE HUSBAND'S DUTY TO PROTECT HIS FUTURE WIFE FROM DANGER...." Meiling held on to him closer, which of course, disgusted Syaoran in one way and me getting really annoyed at her because I was having a lot of trouble studying my review problems.  
  
Syaoran struggled, trying to push Meiling away from him: "Let me go, Meiling, I can't breathe...."  
  
Ugh............ stop it already, Meiling!! Before I can even react at what was going on between the two bethroted Chinese children, I accidentally broke my third pencil for the night. The sound of the breaking pencil actually stopped both Meiling and Syaoran from struggling from and to each other as they immediately turned their heads right at me.  
  
"Darn it...." I grabbed my pencil box and took out my very last pencil. I wish I had a mechanical pencil instead, but Touya decided to hide them from me at home. I'm going to find that stash of mechanical pencils someday... darn nasty brother...  
  
  
Many many many minutes later. In fact, let's just say two hours had passed. And can you believe it? I finally figured out how to solve "non-like" fractions... adding, subtracting, and.... "least common denominators".... Multiplying and dividing fractions were not too hard for me, so I got that too. Finally, the last thing that I would ever want to do in this horrifying chapter--- mixed numbers.  
  
Hmm.... let's see.... how to add and subtract mixed numbers with... non-like fractions... why can't fractions ever be so easy........? I decided to look back at the pages of the book again and try to learn step-by-step on how to solve these. I was exactly sure that they were not that difficult, so I went for it anyway. I tried to use one of the problems and followed the instructions. In the meantime, I can overhear some murmuring going on the other side of the coffee table.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling are conversing again in Chinese at first; but somehow it was switched back to a language that I can really understand. I tried to avoid them to be sure that I would not get distracted by them. Then without even noticing it myself my eyes suddenly moved from the book towards the other two "study buddies" of mine.  
  
"Thank you soooo much, Li..." I heard Meiling whisper in a somewhat flirty tone towards Syaoran. "You're such a good teacher..."  
  
"Uh... thanks, I guess..." Syaoran answered with some reluctance in his tone.  
  
"Um... Li...?" What the... what are they talking about now...?  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"When are the two of us go back to Hong Kong...? I miss our sweet childhood days back home..."  
  
"Home...?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, looking a little suspicious. They were thinking of going back to Hong Kong already...? Hey pal, you still have not yet tried to take the Clow Book away from me, buster...  
  
"There's too many annoying, non-likable people here..." Excuse me...?  
  
"Meiling..." Right at the moment Meiling suddenly leaned her head on to Syaoran's shoulder, looking as if she was exhausted and lonely from all the studying. For the first time right there I did not see Syaoran twitch a bit from Meiling's advances. Whoa... what the heck is going on...?  
  
"I miss playing games with you, Li-kun..." I could even see Meiling's face turning red--- red as in love. At this point I just could not stand this anymore. I struggled with mixed numbers and now I was hearing all this "love talk" from Syaoran and Meiling. Right then I dropped my head somewhat unconciously on to the book, knowing that there was absolutely no way that I was going to succeed in solving mixed number problems while Syaoran and Meiling were doing their Chinese-style sweet stuff........ or whatever the heck you call it....  
  
"Aaaaaaargh....................." I grumbled softly to myself. I was ready to hyperventilate right at the minute, still staring at these mixed fractions and sweating heavily at the same time. Math totally sucks........ and this study session sucks too....... if that jerk Li-kun says he's going to help me, why isn't he helping......? He's got all his stupid eyes over Meiling and I feel like a total idiot............ argh..........  
  
"Are you alright, Kinomoto....?" I heard Syaoran's concerned voice right through my ears.  
  
"Are you like.... totally sick or something, Kinomoto?" I heard Meiling's sarcastic voice right after. "'Cuz if you are then you should go home.... in that way you won't get Li and me sick, you know?"  
  
I slowly lifted my head and my eyes, with my right eye twitching at the same time. I stared at the two of them and said: "Heh..... uhh.... where's your balcony...?"  
  
Syaoran pointed his arm towards my right side. I slowly turned my head to see the glass door leading to the balcony. I stood up from my spot and said to them: "I'll be right back..."  
  
I dashed towards the door and closed the door right behind me. I looked up at the dark sky and saw stars shining brightly and the lights of the city were shining all over down the earth. At least it stopped raining at this hour, however, I found myself hyperventilating, not because of the stupid mixed fractions, but at Meiling's constant negative remarks towards me. I turned around to see if Syaoran and Meiling were even watching me. More hidden tension came inside of me when I noticed the two bethroted Chinese kids started hugging each other--- lovingly. ARGH, THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH THOSE TWO!!!  
  
At that moment I turned towards the huge, wide open space and finally released all the stress and tension that was bottling up inside me: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAATE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At long last, I finally shouted what I wanted to shout out. And boy, it felt really good. I took a huge deep breath to get all the clean, fresh oxygen inside of me so I can feel at ease again. Then, I heard the door opening quickly and saw Syaoran and Meiling coming out, looking right at me. I twitched at first but stood there looking at them.  
  
"Kinomoto, what's wrong?" Syaoran looked at me with such a worried face. I tried to ignore the concerned face, but I just could not help myself. I also noticed Meiling with her arms crossed, shaking her head slowly at the same time. "I heard you yell......"  
  
YOU AND MEILING! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!! "I hate Math...... that's all....." I shrugged off my answer. Syaoran crossed his arms and shook his head at the same time. "What? You know that already!"  
  
"I don't believe you, Kinomoto..."  
  
"About what, Li-kun? About me not liking Math?"  
  
"Not just that, but for yelling out loud like that........" I noticed Meiling rolling her eyes at me as if I really was acting like a moron. Should I tell him what was really wrong....?  
  
"Li-kun... I thought you said you were going to help me.... how come you gave a much better treatment to Meiling than me, huh?" I immediately spanked my forehead for saying that out loud.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Kinomoto? We're engaged!" Oh yeah... duh...  
  
"Oh man..." Syaoran lowered his head, shaking it at the same time. "Kinomoto... if you really needed help that bad, why didn't you ask....?"  
  
"Well, I, uh......" Yes, Sakura, you are an idiot. "Well..... you're busy with her and all and I thought........."  
  
Silence fell between the three of us. I turned my head away and stared right out the horizon, resting my head against the railing of the balcony. I overheard Syaoran and Meiling talking in Chinese again, but Meiling's tone did not sound pleasing at all. The next thing I knew, I heard the door slid closed. I sighed deeply, thinking about what just happened today. Which one was it that really gave me such a horrible day today--- was it because it was raining? Was it because there was a math test tomorrow? Or the fact that Syaoran did not even acknowledged the fact that I need so much help with studying that he decided to irritate me by helping Meiling out? Well, whichever it was, this day was definitely going to end miserably.  
  
"Kinomoto..." I gulped right away when I heard Syaoran's voice close by. I turned my head to my right side and saw Syaoran standing right next to me in the same position, also looking out at the horizon. "This isn't like you at all..."  
  
I turned my face away from him and murmured. "I hate rainy days..."  
  
"You're not very well focused at all, Kinomoto..."  
  
"Not that you care..." Before I knew it, I felt a caring hand right on my shoulder. I turned my eyes slightly and saw the hand holding on to my shoulder. I stumbled slightly at first, but from the hand my eyes raised to glance at the owner.  
  
"I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I'll say it anyway..." Syaoran spoke and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Kinomoto..."  
  
Sorry...? "Don't worry about it, Li-kun," I answered him. "I understand that you're not used to helping out other people you don't connect with... I mean you and Meiling have been together since childhood and all... it's natural..."  
  
"You're stressed out, Kinomoto... you need to relax a bit..."  
  
"How can I?? I've been having problems with---"  
  
"I know you do... but you got to take it easy... otherwise you'll fail to concentrate, not just for tomorrow's math test, but for everything else..."  
  
I kept silent for a bit but my eyes were still right at him. I can even tell that his eyes were also looking right through me. Somehow with those pair of amber eyes of his, they were trying to tell me something. But... what...?  
  
"Li-kun... I... I really do want your help big time... but I didn't want to disturb you and Meiling... it'd be rude if I do that... and besides, Meiling would... uhh..." I trailed off when I noticed him shaking his head slowly. "... huh...?"  
  
"Meiling doesn't own me... Kinomoto..." He took his hand away from my shoulder and looked out right towards the horizon. "Besides, it's not my idea that we'd be engaged in the first place anyway... but... I don't know really..."  
  
I stood right next to him and also glanced at the bright horizon. "I'm sorry too, Li-kun..."  
  
"Eh? What for?"  
  
"Because..." I sighed deeply and lowered my head. "... Meiling was right... I am stupid at math..."  
  
Li turned to me and crossed his arms. Obviously he did not like my answer. "You're not a moron, Kinomoto... because if you were, you wouldn't be able to capture any Clow Cards at all! Hey, if you think you're so good at capturing these cards and P.E., then math shouldn't be much of a problem to you!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say..." Another moment of silence. Boy, you have just got to love these moments of silence. I was ready to add more on my sentence trailing when Syaoran beat me first...  
  
"My being engaged to Meiling isn't going to change anything at all, Kinomoto. I mean, I'm still here sitting right behind you in class every school day, doing the same stuff as you.... and I'm still around whenever you're out there trying your best to capture any loose Clow Card around... think about it, Kinomoto...." I turned my head slowly towards him. He did the same as well. "... You and I have many things in common, Kinomoto. I'm still the same and so are you."  
  
Li-kun.... "Th-thanks, Li-kun..." I looked up right at the starry sky, fully bright as ever after the horrid rain earlier today. "You've changed a bit actually, Li-kun...?"  
  
"Eh...? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You've become so nice to me.... more than ever... Li-kun..." After almost twenty-four hours of looking sour since the beginning of class I flashed my usual smile at him. "I really appreciate that a lot..."  
  
He turned to me and gave a very small hint of a smile at me. "I'm glad I met you, Kinomoto... not because of the Clow Cards or anything like that, but..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You're not bad at all... for a girl, Kinomoto... not bad at all..."  
  
"Heh..." I flashed a more huge grin at him and scratched the back of my head endlessly. "Uhh... thanks a lot, Li-kun!"  
  
"What do you know... Grumpy Kinomoto is back to her self again!" He smirked right at me and finally headed towards the door. "You comin' or not...?"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
  
We sat back at the living room table now. Meiling seemed to have left in the scene. Maybe she was too tired and decided to take a rest at her bedroom... well... that or she and Syaoran got into another argument again. Finally, it was just Syaoran and myself. This time, he was willing to help me thoroughly. Okay, a good start, maybe. Let's see what happens if having him around would actually help me study for tomorrow's test.  
  
He started to write a sample problem and finally explained to me the concept of mixed numbers too. I did not think of anything else but concentration for the math test. For some reason, just by the way he explained how to solve problems like these thoroughly made me blush a bit.  
  
He's so good at math... how does he do it......? As he continued to show me how to solve a different problem using a different function (adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing). I found myself losing concentration on his examples and all of a sudden found my eyes gazing right at Syaoran. The more I gazed at him closely, the more I suddenly found myself smiling, feeling my face turning way redder than Syaoran's usual blush-fests on Yuki-san.  
  
Then I realized something. On one hand, there was Yuki-san, who has been my secret crush ever since he moved in to town and started hanging out with my brother. He was the most handsome, incredible guy I have ever seen. Maybe I have matured a little early to have feelings like that at age ten? And on the other hand, this tutor guy sitting next to me, who sure made a really good impression towards all the kids in Tomoeda Elementary--- even if all he did on his first day was glare at me as if he wanted me dead or something. It was the first time now that this kid was as handsome and as incredible as Yuki-san overall.... maybe even more attractive than Yuki-san himself.  
  
Li-kun.......... Syaoran........ I..... I see now why Meiling is so in to you....... She is so lucky that she gets to be your future bride when you guys are older...... I... I wish that I can be in Meiling's shoes so that I can be your......  
  
Aaaah.... what am I thinking?? Right away I covered my cheeks to cover my very reddened cheeks. Stop it, Sakura! You're humiliating yourself! What's he gonna say if he sees me turning all red like this...?  
  
Right at the moment Syaoran turned his head right at me and with a curious look. "Are you okay, Kinomoto?"  
  
"Eh...?" I gulped in nerviness right when he gave me that curious look. "Eheheheh........ heh............ heh......." I cleared my throat and tried not to look too obvious around him. "I... I'm fine... I... I think I can do this now..."  
  
Syaoran took his pencil and took another piece of paper. He wrote another one of the problems in the review section and handed the paper to me. "Here... let's see if you can solve this on your own."  
  
"Uhhh..." Oops... I should've paid more attention to what he was writing than concentrating ON HIM. "Okay..." I took my pencil and stared at the problem that he wrote. Darn it... 1 5/8 + 2 3/4... I swallowed nervously and shook a little bit.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Kinomoto..." How did he know that I was feeling all panicky...? "Just relax..."  
  
"I... I... I'm trying..." I stared at the problem again... then I stared at the examples that he wrote.  
  
"Um.... just think of it as..." He scratched his head, thinking of a good analogy. He's really amazing! "Well, think of it as... trying to look for a missing Clow Card.... and capture it by finding a way to lure the Clow Card under your control...." Using the tip of his pencil he pointed towards the example problem that he gave me: "Let's say this problem is the disaster that the Clow Card was causing...... and the answer to this problem is when you finally capture the Clow Card..."  
  
Hmm... a Clow Card, huh...? This would mean that I have to look for that "lowest common denominator" thing again... I think I may be able to do this!  
  
"Here's a clue to this problem.... think of me as the lowest common denominator..."  
  
I turned my head and blushed a bit right at him. "You...?"  
  
Syaoran leaned against the table using his elbow and fist. "You can't capture a very difficult Clow Card without someone to back you up, right...?"  
  
"Li-kun..." I smiled a bit, trying to hide the redness from my cheeks. Right away I knew what he meant. At that time I tightened the grip of my pencil and stared at the problem again. Without even realizing it I attempted to crack the code and find the solution to this problem. Within a few seconds, I was able to come up with an answer. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
Syaoran leaned a little close to me to look at what I did. Again, more blush-fest for me. Goodness, this is so embarrassing... "Hey... you did it! You captured it!"  
  
I looked at what I have done and gleefully jumped up: "YEEEEAAAAAH!!!!! I DID IT!!!! I DID IT!!!!" I turned right at him with the biggest grin ever. "THANKS A LOT, LI-KUN!!"  
  
"Now you'll have to write your name on your card..." Eh? What does he mean by that? "Reduce the fraction." Oh yeah... that...  
  
"That's easy!" With ease, I reduced the fraction in simplest form. "Now the Clow Card belongs to me!"  
  
"Good!" I giggled happily, feeling grand at solving my first mixed number problem without bugging him to show me what to do at the next step. I really liked his analogy of capturing Clow Cards as in oppose to solving math problems.  
  
"I really liked your Clow Card analogy, Li-kun," I complimented him once more. "Thank you so much... you're so amazing at everything..."  
  
Then I noticed something in him. I can see the usual reddening of his face again, only this time, it looked darker than ever. Right away he turned his head from me and murmured: "Uhh... uhh... i.... it was... nothing... really..."  
  
"No, seriously!" I exclaimed with a big smile. I even found myself having flashy eyes like Tomoyo-chan too! "I wish I have the same talents as you do..."  
  
"Uhh...." Slowly he scooted away from me, turning red than ever. He looked so adorably cute when he does that blushing! Ugh, what am I thinking...? "You're... okay... just the way you are, Kinomoto..."  
  
"Thanks to you, I'm going to pass this test for sure!!"  
  
Minutes later, it was time for me to go home. I looked at the clock on the wall: 8:00 pm. Whew, did it take that long for me to finally understand how to deal with fractions? What have I been doing all this time...? It does not matter anymore, at least I studied with help. Now I feel satisfied. I could not wait to tell Tomoyo all of this!  
  
Meiling reluctantly went out from her bedroom to say goodnight while Syaoran just stood there with his arms crossed, still having that muggy look on his face. For once, I thought, I wished he would just lighten up and smile. Until now I still have not seen him smile at all. "Thanks for inviting me, you guys!" I waved goodbye. "You guys good luck at the test!"  
  
"I know you can do it, Kinomoto," Syaoran waved a bit at me.  
  
"Likewise..." Meiling murmured softly, still with that glaring look.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow in school! Bye!" After our goodbyes, I skipped my way back home.  
  
  
  
"Wow...... a study session with Li-kun and Meiling, huh...?"  
  
After I ate my dinner and washed myself up, I was lying back on my bed with the cordless phone on my ear. I called Tomoyo up to see how she was doing while she was flat on her back with that horrible flu. Kero-chan was fast asleep when I got home. Maybe he got exhausted at video games, I thought. Poor Kero-chan...  
  
I started talking to her about tomorrow's math test and my study buddy session with Syaoran and Meiling. Although it was not exactly as hunky-dory as I expected to be, at least I got something out from it.  
  
And Syaoran.... I just could not stop thinking about Syaoran..... this was the first time that I started thinking about someone else other than Yuki-san. This was really strange, I thought.  
  
"Li-kun can be a nice guy once you get to know him more and up close, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo continued on our phone conversation. "I mean, he could be mean, rude, and sometimes strange, but you know, he can be nice! I mean besides, you guys have been capturing Clow Cards for such a long time now! Time will come that you'll get to have all the cards in your hands without any problems at all!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan..." Tomoyo sounded a little better from the last time I talked to her. I hope that she did get a faster recovery from her flu. "So, how are you?"  
  
"A little better... but overall I still feel icky..." Tomoyo giggled a bit. "I wish I was there with you guys so I can tape the both of you looking all cute trying to study together..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" I blushed a bit, thinking about the scene of Tomoyo taping Syaoran and me exchanging blushes while trying to conquer fractions.  
  
"Just kidding, Sakura-chan! Meiling wouldn't be too pleased!"  
  
"Tell me about it, Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Well... don't worry about me, Sakura-chan! My mom called up the school and spoke with Mizuki-sensei. She said that I can take the test when I come back to school! I'll be fine, I've been studying a bit while I'm flat on my back."  
  
"That's great, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
We continued to talk some more about today and going back and forth with talking about Syaoran and Meiling at the same time. After our giggling and chatting and gossiping and such, it was time to break off. "Well, I'm gonna go and rest some more, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo-chan! I wish you can come back to school tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah, me too.... unfortunately it takes you about three to four days to recover from the flu... that sucks big time..."  
  
"Tell me about it... well?"  
  
"Awright... talk to you later, Sakura-chan! Good luck with the test tomorrow!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan! Get well soon!"  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Goodnight!" We both hung up our phones as I relaxed again right on my back.  
  
Tomorrow, it's time for me to battle and capture my Clow Cards........ I'm counting on your help for this, Li-kun....  
  
  
Next day came and the time finally arrived. It was just ten minutes before math class was about to begin and I arrived with a huge smile on my face. Right outside class I saw the usual people--- the three cheerleader girls and Yamazaki-kun, just hanging out relaxing before the test. I waved right at them and returned the same gesture: "You look happy at this Sakura-chan!" Chiharu smiled at me.  
  
"Yup! I'm gonna ace this math test for sure!!" I cheered happily with my fist up high.  
  
"Ooooh! I wonder what you and Li-kun actually did last night..." Rika nudged right at me and I blinked at the reaction.  
  
"We studied FRACTIONS--- him, Meiling, and me! That's all...... nothing else happened!"  
  
"Wow, they must be really helpful then!" Naoko nodded with a smile on her face. "Especially Li-kun, of course..."  
  
I chuckled a bit, shaking my head at the same time. "Whatever, Naoko-chan!"  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan," Chiharu joined in the conversation. "Yamazaki-kun and I have been thinking. Since today is Friday and we've got the weekend and stuff, I was wondering that maybe after school we can go to Tomoyo-chan's house and visit her!"  
  
"Wow, that's a good idea, Chiharu-chan!" Both Rika and Naoko exclaimed happily. I did thought of visiting Tomoyo right after class and let her know how the test went.  
  
"You guys read my mind, you know that?" I chuckled along with them.  
  
"Hey, speaking of that," Yamazaki interrupted, "where's Li anyway?"  
  
"He's probably at the library studying," Rika answered.  
  
"Well, either that or Meiling decided to hide him somewhere and decided to show up late on purpose..." Naoko giggled. I smirked a bit and just chuckled along.  
  
While we laughed along at Naoko's remark I heard a familiar cheerful voice calling out from the other side of the hallway. I thought to myself that I may be imagining, but right when I turned my head to the other side of the hallway... "TOMOYO-CHAN?!"  
  
The rest of the kids paused along with me as they expressed their surprised looks to see Tomoyo-chan, all in school uniform, arrive at the last hour of school. She still looked a little sick due to her not-too-constant coughing, but on the other hand she still had her cheerful face, waving right at us. "Hey, you guys!!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed and ran to her. "What are you doing here in school at the last hour? You should be home resting!"  
  
Tomoyo finally arrived at our little group as she gave us her usual carefree smile: "Well, the doctor said that I needed to have some sunshine and had to go outside, so I figured... hey, I can take the math test today and hang out with my friends!"  
  
"But how'd you get in the school, Tomoyo-chan? You know that no one's allowed---" Chiharu wondered as Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"My mom was at home at that time. I told my mom that I would go to school to take the math test so I won't have to take the make-up when I fully recovered, you know? So she called the school and asked permission if I can come--- so that's how I got in! Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Well, we were gonna plan to come and visit you at your house after school today," I told her. "But since you're here, we don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
"Oh that's okay, Sakura-chan! Maybe we can go and hang out at the park or something! Just us friends!" Tomoyo gave us her usual happy grin as we all cheered along together.  
  
I cheered along with them as I took a glimpse at the horizon of the hallway and saw Syaoran and Meiling heading their way towards the classroom. Right then I turned to Tomoyo and said: "Hey Tomoyo-chan... do you think we can bring Li-kun and Meiling along?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to me with a smile: "Awww... that's so sweet, Sakura-chan! I think Li-kun and Meiling deserve it; I mean they helped you study for today's test, right?"  
  
"Especially Li-kun..." Rika giggled softly, along with Chiharu and Naoko.  
  
"You guys!" I shrieked right at them. I even found myself turning a small hint of red on my cheeks thinking about Syaoran.  
  
Finally, the two Chinese exchange students arrived at our group as Yamazaki welcomed them: "Hey Li, Meiling! Just in time!"  
  
"Hey Yamazaki," Syaoran greeted in return.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Meiling smiled at us... surprisingly, including me. We exchanged our greetings when Meiling gasped to see Tomoyo here. "Daidouji?! I thought you're---"  
  
"I needed some sunshine so I decided to take the test with you guys!" Tomoyo answered humbly. Syaoran turned his head and was also surprised to see Tomoyo here. "Nice to see you too, Li-kun!"  
  
"Uhhh.... likewise, Daidouji..." Syaoran blinked in surprise.  
  
"Li-kun," Tomoyo continued, "I really would like to thank you for helping Sakura-chan study for today's math test. I mean, if I weren't sick I'd help Sakura-chan out, but you know... It really means a lot to her..."  
  
I found myself blushing again after I heard Tomoyo say that to him: "Uhh.... well, the fact that I suck at math, yes, it does mean a lot to me..." I quickly bowed in appreciation right at him. "Thank you... thank you so much, Li-kun..."  
  
Then at that moment I can see Syaoran blushing at the same time, scratching his head shyly: "Uhh... it... it was nothing... Kinomoto... um, yeah..."  
  
Right away I saw Meiling's unsatisfied look on her face: "Li, you're blushing!!"  
  
"NO I WASN'T!! I WAS FEELING HOT, THAT'S ALL!" Syaoran immediately yelled right at Meiling with a glare on his face.  
  
"Yeah right..." I overheard Rika snickering along with Chiharu and Naoko as they giggled along.  
  
"Whoa, it's almost time!" I heard Yamazaki calling for us. "It's time for battle!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" With excitement and confidence, we entered the classroom and headed right to our seats.  
  
Syaoran and I got to our seats first before Tomoyo and Meiling did, since the two have been talking a bit together. While taking out my pencil box and my notebook, I heard Syaoran whisper right near me: "Kinomoto..."  
  
"Yeah... what's up?" I whispered back with a smile on my face.  
  
"Good luck. I know you can pass the test."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Li-kun... that means a lot to me... oh, good luck to you too!"  
  
"I'm cool. Just relax and everything will be fine..."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Minutes later, Mizuki-sensei entered the classroom with a smile on her face. Right away I can tell that today's math test would not be so bad or so difficult after all. All I had to do was to remember what I studied last night and the advise that Syaoran gave me during studying. For the first time in my long career as an elementary school student I was very well-prepared in a math test. Maybe someday when I get around the subject, I would probably find math as one of my strengths as well and be as good as Syaoran.  
  
  
The beginning of the week came and it was right after school. Tomoyo had a doctor's appointment so she could not walk home with me for today. Naoko and Rika had piano lessons and Chiharu and Yamazaki decided to hang out at the nearby ice cream shop and I thought that I should leave them alone. Since there was nothing else I can do at this hour I decided to just head home and do all my homework, then wait until Tomoyo comes home so we can hang out together.  
  
I packed my bag and headed out the school building with a smile on my face. We just had our test results today and even though it was not a perfect score, I was still content at my score. For the first time ever, I scored 80% in my fractions test. Now for sure I did not regret studying math with Syaoran and Meiling, even if their actions really annoyed me big time.  
  
I was just strolling along the sidewalk on my own, exchanging goodbyes at fellow classmates. I reached the crosswalk and waited until it was safe for me to cross the street. I looked at both sides, which was clear, and was about to take my first step. Before I even touched the road I heard a voice calling my name: "Hey Kinomoto..."  
  
I stopped myself and turned my head. There he was, standing right in front of me--- all by himself. "Hey Li-kun!" I greeted with a smile on my face. "What's up...?"  
  
About ten minutes later Syaoran and I ended up resting under a large oak tree at the park nearby the school. Meiling went home ahead of him, which explained why he was alone at this time. At this scene I realized that this was also the first time that Syaoran and I are alone--- just the two of us. No Kero-chan, no Tomoyo-chan, no Meiling, no Chiharu, Rika, or Naoko, no Yamazaki or the teachers and even Yuki-san and thank goodness--- no Touya-niichan. Syaoran wanted to have a little talk with me alone and thought that the park was the perfect place for us to talk alone. As usual his face always looked serious. I was still hopeful inside that I would see him smile, at least once.  
  
"Good job on your test, Kinomoto..." Syaoran acknowledged in the beginning. "I knew you can do it."  
  
"I... wouldn't be able to pass the test without your help, Li-kun..." I answered. "Thank you so much..."  
  
"It was nothing," he shrugged the thought off. I knew deep inside though that he did not mean that gesture at all.  
  
"Hey Li-kun... um... I don't get it..." I continued on. "Why...?"  
  
"Why what...?"  
  
"How come you decided to help me with my math, even if you and Meiling already planned to study together alone...?"  
  
Syaoran remained silent, but his expression showed that he was at the contemplating state. Then, he finally answered: "Because you're my friend, Kinomoto..."  
  
I gasped a bit when he heard him say that. I blushed a bit at the same time. Me...? A friend of Li Syaoran...? Wow... that's the first time he's ever said that! "R-really...? I... I mean I always thought that ever since the beginning you always hated me..."  
  
"I was furious at that time, Kinomoto--- furious that you had the Clow Cards and the fact that you were able to capture cards without any experience or magic at all... but... as long as I've gotten to know you while I tried to restrain myself from failing my mission... you're just... something else, Kinomoto..."  
  
"Thanks, Li-kun..."  
  
"I'm admitting... I never really had any friends my age..."  
  
"But Meiling---"  
  
"Well, Meiling, yeah, but not the kind of friend that I always wanted, you know...? I'm not saying that it's bad but I wanted somebody to be friends with me--- one who's not always... dependent, you know... like you... and Yamazaki... and Daidouji and the rest of your friends..."  
  
I looked out at the open space of the park and replied: "Sometimes you have to be dependent on your friends when you find yourself stuck with something... like me depending on you so I can pass the math test last week... and I did, even if it was not a perfect score, at least I passed. When I took the test I thought about you, Li-kun..." Eek! Did I just say that...? Uh-oh... now I was turning red again...  
  
"Really...?" Syaoran turned his head right at me. And at that point I also noticed--- he was turning red too! This was really embarrassing--- the both of us are turning red... what could it mean...?  
  
"B-because... you're my friend, Li-kun..." I tried to cover my blushing with my usual smile. "I wish in the future that we can study together again.... even if Meiling likes it or not!" I sighed right away, thinking of the negative side of things. "You and Meiling are going to get married when you're older... someday..."  
  
Syaoran remained silent at first, then finally found his answer: "I know... I have to... I gave my vow to my family that I would marry Meiling... and Meiling seems excited about it too... but..."  
  
"But you don't seem to be happy, Li-kun!" I exclaimed. "What happens if you end up liking someone else and you want to marry that person because you love that person, you know?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm not supposed to like-- or love-- other people while I'm out to reclaim the Clow Cards... but ever since I came here I learned a lot of things that I never learned back in Hong Kong from you guys... and because of it I..."  
  
I sighed deeply. "Um.... Li-kun... whenever you feel lonely and stuff... and if Meiling doesn't help you cheer up... um... we're always going to be here for you! You have me, Yamazaki-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and even Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan... even Yuki-san too!"  
  
He glanced right at me for a few seconds. Then at that point, his expression slowly changed--- he smiled. He looks so sweet... smiling... I smiled in return, feeling happy to see the smile that I always wanted to see in him. "Kinomoto..."  
  
"This, I swear by my pinky---" I lifted my right pinky and held it up high right up front, "it's true, Li Syaoran-kun!"  
  
I noticed him blush more, then he lifted his own pinky and said: "Then in this case.... I swear by my pinky that whenever you feel lonely or down that I shall always be here for you, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Knowing that we said our little promises, we linked our pinkies together tightly. "Pinky Swear, Li-kun!"  
  
"Pinky Swear, Kinomoto..."  
  
I giggled happily as Syaoran just remained smiling. Again, silence fell between us as I turned my head towards the view again. Syaoran relaxed against the trunk of the tree as I curled myself up, thinking of what just happened. What I just realized now is that this, Syaoran and I, this would work... I mean we can be close friends and that we can get along very well without any arguments like we used to. I used to be afraid and uncomfortable around him in the beginning, but now, I feel way different than ever. Now, I felt as if I can tell Syaoran everything from what was in my heart without feeling embarrassed...  
  
Well... maybe not everything. Why do I even keep blushing and feel all floaty every time I start thinking about Syaoran...? Could it be......................... nah, it couldn't be.  
  
Before I started to get embarrassed again I just thought of a last-minute idea. "Hey Li-kun...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna stop by for some ice cream?"  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran fell silent again, then replied: "Chocolate...?"  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!" I grinned happily as I stood up. "LAST ONE OUT OF THE PARK IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!" Right away, I took my schoolbag and dashed off out of the park.  
  
"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR, KINOMOTO--- YOU HAD A HEAD START!!!" I heard Syaoran dashing right behind me, trying to catch up to me.  
  
All I did at that reaction was laugh my heart out.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- kinomotoNU! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf 


End file.
